Flechas
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Sasuke odiaba el día de San Valentín. No eran las tarjetas ridículas en la tienda, ni siquiera el chillante color rosa que le provocaba dolor de cabeza, ¡era la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía semanas antes de las festividades!


Flechas

**Resumen:** Sasuke odiaba el día de San Valentín, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No eran el fastidioso olor del chocolate en el aire, o la enorme cantidad de tarjetas ridículas en la tienda, ni siquiera el chillante color rosa que le provocaba dolor de cabeza, ¡era la enorme cantidad de trabajo que tenía semanas antes de las festividades! Por lo menos Itachi tenía una tarea mucho más relajada…

** ¡Malditos humanos hormonales!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4 a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.<strong>

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

_Flechas_

Especial de San Valentín, especialmente dedicado a Hibari Kyouya.

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

AU.

**Lime (ligero).**

Algunas groserías.

Miel, empalago, cursilería, ñoñería, romanticismo.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Información adicional. <strong>Te ayudara a comprender la historia.

_Eros:_ Dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad, era principalmente el patrón del amor entre hombres.

_Anteros:_ Es la personificación del amor correspondido, vengador del amor no correspondido.

_Hímero:_ Es la personificación de la lujuria y el deseo sexual.

_Noto:_ También llamado Austros, era el dios del viento del sur. Estaba asociado con el desecador viento caliente de la salida de Sirio tras el solsticio de verano y se creía que traía las tormentas del final del verano y del otoño, por lo que era temido como destructor de las cosechas.

* * *

><p>Itachi observó bastante divertido el semblante cansado de su hermano menor, sentado a la mesa. Los ojos se le estaban cerrando a cada segundo, luciendo además unas enormes sombras oscuras debajo de ellos, mientras que su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre la madera en un extraño vaivén. El mayor de los Uchiha esperaba que en cualquier momento Sasuke dejara caer la cara dentro de su tazón de cereal.<p>

Un golpe fuerte se esparció por la cocina de la familia, haciendo que el adolescente diera un brinco por el sobresalto.

- ¡Maldición! –gruñó Sasuke, sujetándose la cabeza-. ¡Eres un idiota, Itachi! –le gritó a su hermano, quien se limito a soltar una risa por lo bajo y tomar de nuevo la taza de café con la que había golpeado la mesa.

- ¿No dormiste bien, otouto? –preguntó el más alto con una mueca burlona.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –fue la airada respuesta de Sasuke, poniéndose en pie con brusquedad, y al mismo tiempo barrió con un brazo todo lo que se encontraba delante de él. La porcelana y el cristal se estrellaron contra el piso-. ¡No he podido dormir bien en semanas, desde enero! ¡Mi brazo me duele por el esfuerzo…! Y todo porque mañana es… ¡San Valentín! ¿¡Quién fue el jodido mortal al que se le ocurrió inventar esta fecha? ¡Iré hasta el Hades para torturarlo yo mismo! –mientras hablaba las manos del moreno se abrían y cerraban compulsivamente, como si entre ellas pudiera visualizar perfectamente el cuello de su enemigo.

El mayor abrió mucho los ojos antes el violento despliegue de su hermano, no esperaba que los niveles de estrés que Sasuke manejaba en esas fechas llegaran a tanto.

- Eros… -murmuró Itachi con cierta duda, dando un paso hacia su hermano, pero el nombre terminó por sacar a Sasuke de sus casillas.

- ¡No digas ese nombre en voz alta, Anteros! –gritó el moreno señalando acusadoramente al mayor, como si el hombre tuviera toda la culpa. Un extraño brillo escarlata surgió en el fondo de sus ojos negros, como si amenazaran encenderse debido a la furia.

Al otro Uchiha no le hizo ninguna gracia la recriminación del chico. Él no era culpable del papel que les había tocado ejercer en el control del universo, y eso Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente. La cara que mostró el muchacho cuando le fueron colocadas en las manos las herramientas de su "tarea" fue, cuando menos, épica. Aunque después de varias semanas de mal humor, junto con bastante persuasión por parte de su madre, el Uchiha terminó por aceptar con una mueca de forzada resignación el arco, las fechas y la aljaba.

En los últimos años sin embargo, Sasuke encontraba cada vez más y más repulsiva su tarea, e Itachi intuía el porqué de ese cambio, o más bien, _el quién_…

- ¡No hay nadie más en esta casa que pueda escucharnos, Eros! –respondió el mayor con un bufido, sin dejarse amedrentar por el otro-. ¡Así que voy a llamarte Eros si se me da la gana! –una maliciosa sonrisa se esparció por su rostro al ocurrírsele una manera de volcar la discusión a su favor-. ¿O prefieres que te llame Cupido? –le preguntó a Sasuke con un tono burlón.

Eso fue más de lo que el moreno podía soportar. Se abalanzó sobre Itachi con toda la intención de caer a golpes sobre él, pero antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera pensar en defenderse, el chico se detuvo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y sus manos se crisparon de manera extraña, como si estuvieran ansiosas por sujetar algo.

- Sasuke –dijo Itachi con tono de advertencia, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Oh, maldición! –gritó el Uchiha tirándose de los cabellos con desesperación, pero al segundo siguiente estiró su mano derecha hacia atrás mientras el otro brazo se deslizaba en sentido contrario, como si el moreno estuviera sosteniendo un arco invisible.

Solo durante un segundo, el mismo tiempo que dura una ilusión, Itachi pudo ver el arco de pulida madera junto con la flecha de plumas blancas en la cola y una punta hecha de oro. Sasuke apuntaba el arma en una dirección que solo él podía ver y entonces dejó ir el proyectil con un suspiro, evidenciando el trabajo que le costaba hacerlo.

Itachi observó algo incomodo la estática figura de su hermano, que al final hizo un leve movimiento de su mano, y entonces las armas desaparecieron, como si nunca hubieran existido.

- Lo que más me molesta es que solo sea pasajero… -dijo Sasuke en un murmullo, rompiendo el inquietante silencio-. Durara un par de días, hasta que Sai se vaya por la ventana, y luego a mí me echaran por la puerta de atrás.

- Hímero no tiene la culpa de… -empezó a hablar Itachi, tratando de ser conciliador. Al menor siempre le había molestado el papel que tenía Sai en todos los enredos en los que terminaba metido.

- Tengo que ir a la escuela –lo interrumpió el moreno de manera brusca, dándose la vuelta. El muchacho tomó la mochila que estaba cerca de la salida de su casa y salió a la calle, dando un portazo a sus espaldas.

El hombre que quedó solo en la cocina soltó un profundo suspiro al ver partir a su hermano. Definitivamente la actitud de Sasuke no era nada normal.

Itachi dio un pequeño saltó cuando un hilo rojo apareció entre sus dedos, pero se relajó con rapidez al reconocer el objeto. Las reglas indicaban que sólo él podía ver las vidas que debía entrelazar, de la misma manera en que solo Eros veía los blancos a los que sus flechas estaban destinadas, o como solo Sai veía las llamas del deseo que repentinamente envolvían los corazones de los amantes.

Con un bufido, el Uchiha agitó su mano y el cordel escarlata desapareció. Aún no era tiempo… ¡Aunque él podría haber hecho su trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo si Sasuke no fuera tan testarudo!

**~*~ ~*F*L*E*C*H*A*S*~ ~*~**

- ¡Sasuke! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas, y el moreno la reconoció de inmediato.

Cuando el chico se giró, se topó de lleno con una deslumbrante sonrisa, una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos tan azules, que poseer tal color debía ser ilegal; todo el conjunto enfundado en un traje de gimnasia escolar. Ignorando el hecho de que el ritmo de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, quizá porque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación, Sasuke sacó la camiseta blanca del uniforme de su casillero y se la colocó.

De manera automática, el Uchiha evitó ver el pecho de su rubio amigo. Sabía que seguiría allí, en el mismo maldito lugar donde se encontraba desde hacía un par de años: un blanco, que esperaba pacientemente a recibir una flecha de Eros. Para el muchacho era fácil diferenciar a las personas que se atraían, de entre todos los blancos que aparecían antes sus ojos solo dos eran iguales. De manera muy similar a los copos de nieve que caían en el invierno, los detalles en las dianas eran minuciosos e inconfundibles. Nada más ver el blanco que estaba sobre el corazón del Uzumaki, supo donde yacía el par.

- ¡Ey, teme! ¿Por qué llegaste tarde, dattebayo? –le preguntó Naruto mientras esperaba a que el de pelo negro terminara de acomodarse la ropa.

- Tuve cosas que hacer, usuratonkachi –contestó Sasuke con indiferencia, al tiempo que terminaba de ponerse las zapatillas deportivas.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero y se enfiló junto con su amigo hacia la salida de los vestidores, donde ya se escuchaba el griterío de sus compañeros junto con el claro sonido que producían las pelotas al chocar con un bate. Hoy tocaría beisbol en el patio exterior.

- Amargado… -masculló el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Mañana será San Valentín, teme! –dijo el chico con entusiasmo-. Creo que le daré mi chocolate a Sakura-chan… -añadió de manera pensativa.

- ¿Otra vez? –preguntó Sasuke alzando la ceja.

- … y le pediré que salga conmigo –continuó diciendo el Uzumaki, ignorando la interrupción del otro.

- No va a aceptar, dobe –fue la firme respuesta del Uchiha. El moreno sabía que eso nunca sucedería, ya que no había una diana similar a la de su amigo en el pecho de Haruno Sakura, y gracias a Kami, el maldito de Sai tampoco andaba rondando entre ellos.

- ¡No estás ayudando, idiota! –gritó completamente indignado el rubio.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al berrinche de su compañero, pero por lo demás no dio muestras de darle importancia. Los muchachos dejaron la discusión de lado para empezar a calentar, antes de unirse al juego ya avanzado. Entonces el moreno vio por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja que esperaba batear, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Shino y Kiba. La actitud del castaño era diferente a la habitual, demasiado callada, demasiado nerviosa… El Uchiha se maldijo a sí mismo cuando un par de dianas iguales aparecieron en los pechos de ambos chicos y el conocido cosquilleo en las manos indicó la aparición de una flecha con la punta dorada.

"Sólo un segundo, Naruto no va a notarlo…" pensó Sasuke, al sentir como la sobrenatural madera se calentaba entre sus dedos.

Vio a su alrededor, encontrándose con que nadie le prestaba atención. Aunque sabía que nadie podría ver el arco y las flechas de Eros si podrían notar el movimiento de sus brazos al tensar el arma, haciendo que la gente lo viera extrañado. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a sus compañeros, el moreno ajustó la flecha sobre la cuerda del arco y entonces…

- ¡Teme, cuidado! –gritó la voz del Uzumaki a un costado. Al segundo siguiente ambos rodaban sobre el suelo del campo de beisbol, antes de que una pelota se dirigiera directo a la cabeza del moreno.

- ¡Demonios…! –masculló Sasuke con los dientes apretados, algo adolorido.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien, dattebayo? –le preguntó el rubio, con la preocupación marcada en la voz.

El chico no le contestó de inmediato, todavía sin creer lo que acaba de pasar. Al muchacho no le preocupaba las magulladuras de su espalda, sino el dolor lacerante que se había instalado en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Con una mano temblorosa, Sasuke intentó extraer la flecha que sobresalía de su cuerpo, pero nada más rozarla, la saeta terminó de hundirse bajo la piel.

En un intento por contener el gemido de dolor cuando eso sucedió, el Uchiha se mordió con fuerza los labios.

- ¡Sasuke! –lo llamó Naruto, cada vez más preocupado. Una de sus manos se extendió hacia su amigo.

- ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! –le gritó el Uchiha, apartando el gesto de un manotazo. Naruto se quedó sin habla ante el enojo que desplego el chico en ese momento-. ¡Vete de una maldita vez! –gruñó, pero no espero a que el rubio lo obedeciera sino que él mismo se levantó, encaminándose a los vestidores.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y los pasos del moreno lo llevaron hasta los baños que compartían los chicos. Se arrojó agua fría a la cara para tranquilizarse, dejando que el agua siguiera corriendo unos minutos, el sonido relajándolo hasta cierto punto… No lo podía creer, Sasuke simplemente no lo podía creer. Llevaba más de dos años evitando clavar esa flecha en el pecho de Naruto o en su propio pecho, y de pronto, ¡todos sus esfuerzos se volvían mierda por una estúpida pelota!

El corazón del Uchiha comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza ante el fugaz pensamiento del rubio.

- ¡Maldición! –gritó completamente frustrado el moreno, alzando los brazos al cielo.

- Sasuke, me estas asustando, dattebayo… -dijo una voz preocupada a sus espaldas.

- ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez, Naruto! –le ordenó el Uchiha con tono duro, sin atreverse a darse la vuelta para ver al rubio, cosa que al chico no le hizo nada de gracia.

- ¡Mírame! –gritó a su vez el Uzumaki, tomando los hombros del moreno para girarlo.

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, pero mantuvo los ojos firmemente cerrados, se negaba a ver a Naruto a sabiendas de lo que podría pasar. Luego una mano le tocó con suavidad la mejilla y toda la voluntad que pudo haber tenido el muchacho se quebró.

Le fascinó la obvia preocupación que destilaban los ojos celestes del rubio, dedicada exclusivamente a su persona, lo hacía sentir importante y egocéntrico, hinchaba su orgullo a proporciones inimaginables. En un impulso el moreno colocó su mano sobre la mano morena que cubría su rostro, y en recompensa obtuvo un ligero sonrojo en la cara del Uzumaki. El ambiente se tornaba íntimo a un nivel que los dos amigos nunca se habían atrevido a explorar.

- Estoy maldito –murmuró Sasuke, con un vago intento de poner una sonrisa torcida. Imaginaba que en esos momentos debía tener una mueca más bien embobada. Era culpa de la flecha, todo era culpa de la flecha, no de él.

- ¿Sasuke? –balbuceó Naruto, sin poder comprender su reacción, pero al Uchiha se le aceleró la respiración al ver como sus labios se abrían ligeramente, se contraían y nuevamente se volvían a abrir, formando su nombre.

La cabeza del moreno se llenó de imágenes de esa boca pronunciando su nombre de una forma mucho más pausada, más sugerente, apenas consiguiendo hacer salir las palabras, incluso jadeante, o casi gritando… ¡Había tantas maneras! Y el pasar del tiempo solo hacía que a Sasuke se le ocurrieran más, pero todo se debía a la flecha y sólo de la maldita flecha.

- ¿Sasu…? –quiso volver a preguntar el rubio, pero entonces notó que la mano que el Uchiha todavía tenía libre se deslizaba hasta su nuca y se enredaba en su cabello-. ¡¿Teme? –fue el grito que soltó Naruto, cuando el de pelo negro lo atrajo hacia él sin previo aviso.

- Te amo –fue la segura réplica del moreno, aún más extraña.

Sasuke deseó golpearse contra la pared más cercana.

Para sorpresa del chico, el de ojos azules no pareció sorprenderse mucho. En vez de la expresión anonadada que esperaba lograr de su amigo, solo obtuvo una exhalación cargada de alivio.

- ¡Ya era hora, dattebayo! –exclamó el Uzumaki, haciendo que Sasuke abriera mucho los ojos. Creyó notar cierto deje de impaciencia en la voz-. Me estaba cansando de darte celos con Sakura-chan, pero Hinata me decía que era una buena idea y… ¡Hm!

El rubio fue forzado a callarse cuando unos labios delgados chocaron contra los suyos y jadeó ante la sorpresiva sensación, Sasuke no tardó en aprovechar la situación para asaltar su boca, explorando cada rincón como si deseara trazar un detallado mapa de ella. Las manos del Uzumaki se aferraron al negro cabello de Sasuke, buscando aliviar la repentina necesidad que sentía de tener cerca el cuerpo del otro.

Naruto sollozó cuando los labios del moreno se alejaban, pero suspiró al sentir que algo suave se posaba sobre su cuello, probándolo, antes de que el de ojos negros se arrojara sobre su piel, de la misma manera en que un depredador se arrojaría sobre su presa. El rubio se aferró súbitamente a la espalda del Uchiha, buscando un punto de apoyo más firme que sus tambaleantes piernas. En respuesta el de ojos negros bajo las manos hasta las caderas del Uzumaki, apretándolo contra él, y no pudo más que agradecerle al genio que tuvo la idea de usar pantaloncillos cortos en deportes. Podía percibir con toda claridad la excitación del Uzumaki contra la suya, y el rubio podía sentir la suya, a juzgar por la entusiasta manera en la que el chico comenzó a restregarse contra él, gimiendo con algo de desesperación.

Mientras los labios del Uchiha regresaban a la boca de Naruto, el moreno forzaba a su debilitado cerebro a buscar un lugar más adecuado para continuar con lo que traían entre manos que el baño de los chicos, quizás un sitio menos concurrido.

La escena era vista por dos seres invisibles, que Sasuke podría haber detectado si le hubiera interesado hacerlo.

- No abuses, Hímero –dijo Itachi, al tiempo que le soltaba un ligero golpe en la nuca a Sai, que se encontraba a su lado-. Es su primer día.

- ¿Por qué no, Anteros? –preguntó el chico con una enorme sonrisa, que le dio un ligero escalofrío al otro moreno-. Si le hubieras contado a Eros desde el principio que tenían tu bendición no se habría resistido todos estos años y no habríamos tenido que pedirle a Noto que interviniera.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja ante la ignorancia de su joven pariente. O no sabía que estaba prohibido revelar los secretos de su tarea, o le importaba muy poco esa regla. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de la persona a la que Sai acaba de involucrar en la discusión.

- ¿Tú le pediste a Deidara que creara ese viento? –le preguntó el mayor a Hímero, comenzando a molestarse.

- ¿Olvide mencionarlo? –dijo el muchacho a su vez, algo divertido.

- Eres incorregible –gruñó Itachi mientras se daba la vuelta con algo de prisa. Tenía algo que arreglar con cierto temperamental dios del viento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! n.n Quiero que sepan que no pensaba hacer nada para este (sarcasmo) bello día, pero con una ligera amenaza todos cambian de opinión C: :memefuck: Una disculpa a los que siguen Yo regrese, estoy haciendo lo posible _ _lll<strong>

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
